


Drabble: Missing

by Etirdoyn (Nyodrite)



Series: The Affairs of Wizards [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Etirdoyn
Summary: Hogwarts. The school in which we send our children to when the time comes for them to learn magic, the school we went to ourselves when we were just children. It was a safe haven all throughout the war against You-Know-Who, but is it still safe?How can it be, when there is a student missing?





	Drabble: Missing

## Student Missing at Hogwarts

_**Rita Skeeter** _

Hogwarts. The school in which we send our children to when the time comes for them to learn magic, the school we went to ourselves when we were just children. It was a safe haven all throughout the war against You-Know-Who, but is it still safe?

How can it be, when there is a student missing?

 _“We didn’t notice at first,”_ a sixth year Gryffindor  said when asked about his missing roommate, _“He keeps different hours then us - comes in real late and heads out early. He likes to walk around the grounds, see?”_

In fact, it was a sixth year _Hufflepuff_ that first noticed the Gryffindor was missing.

 _“I didn’t really worry at first,”_ the female Hufflepuff, a friend of the missing student, said, _“Sometimes he’ll skip meals and even classes to go help Hagrid with whatever needs doing, Hagrid’s never complained and he always keeps up with his work so the teachers never stopped him. The thing is, he_ never _misses Care of Magical Creature - it’s his favorite class and the only one we share so we make a point to go since it’s hard to spend time together otherwise - but that day he_ did. _And I just_ knew _something was wrong.”_

The student went straight to Professor McGonagall, the Deputy Headmistress and Gryffindor House Head, who in turn went to the Headmaster when a quick search failed to locate the missing Gryffindor. Headmaster Dumbledore canceled several classes so that more teachers could help do a more thorough search that brought them to the Forbidden Forest.

Sources say that Professors McGonagall and Flitwick accompanied Mister Hagrid into the forest to search for the student but there’s yet to be any news on whether he - or his body - has been found. Our sources also say that Headmaster Dumbledore did not partake in the search due to informing the student’s family- whom have all declined to comment but are understandably distressed about the situation - of the situation.

Is this a simple tale of a student whom wandered too far into the Forbidden Forest? Or is this a more complex story of some nefarious plot targeting this poor sixth year? Regardless, the question on all of our minds is this:

_Where is Charlie Weasley?_


End file.
